


Manage

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont leans on Annalise after tawnya leaves him





	Manage

“Tawnya took all of my money and left me”Beaumont said to Annalise 

“You really thought she could be it for you”Annalise said to him 

“Me her and Kayla we were a little family”Beaumont says sadly

“So me and Adrian were getting there”Annalise smiles bringing up Adrian Webb 

“DTR is working”Beaumont grinned 

Beaumont was happy to see his friend moving on from Eddie with Adrian 

“I stayed with him and we just talked”Annalise mentioned 

“I told you all you needed to do was DTR and you’ll be good to go”Beaumont said to her 

“I’m sorry about Tawnya Rosie”Annalise says to him 

“I’m a big boy I can manage”Beaumont reassured her


End file.
